Full Circle
by quietthinker
Summary: This is it, the final battle between good and evil. Will John rule the world, or will Jimmy save it? Book five in my series. COMPLETE.
1. Seven Years

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

I don't care who you are or what your problem is. Nobody has it tougher than me. For it's not just my life that's in danger. It's yours. And the other six billion people that live on this planet. You are all going to die. That is, unless I save you.

Seven years ago I was given a gift. A gift to see the future. That gift brought upon my life the greatest curse that anyone could imagine. I saw the destruction of the earth. I saw the pathetic life that I would one day lead. A life in a world that is not worth living in. It is my mission to stop that future from occurring.

And how do I do that? I have to destroy a man named John Duncans. I guy that I've known for five years. I guy that saved my life. I guy that I've looked in the eyes. I guy who has a dad that loves him. I don't know if I can do it. I've already failed once at killing him. Who's to say that I won't fail again?

I have no instructions. No futuristic weapons. No highly assembled team of government agents to help me. All I have is my girlfriend. She's the only one who knows about this. She's the only one I can trust. And so Cindy and I must train ourselves to save the world.

I have no vacations, no break from this hellish life. Every day that I wake up I look down at my palm and see the burn that I received seven years ago. A burn that my future self gave to me to know that the vision had been real. A burn that symbolized all that I had to accomplish. It is a painful reminder of my mission.

That burn is what keeps me from denying all of this. That burn, that stupid circle of melted flesh, is what makes me waste my best years in a damn lab, training for the day that I must fight John. And that day is soon.

I can't explain it, but I know. The day of our final confrontation is almost here. It's the same feeling that told me that John was the enemy. That gut feeling that is never wrong. The day of reckoning has come. That day is today. Today is the day that the fate of the world is sealed. Today is my eighteenth birthday.


	2. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

James Isaac Neutron. That stupid little piece of shit. He thinks he's so smart. I beat him on a test! I have the same IQ! But does anyone give a damn? No! My name is never on the front page of the New York Times. I've never been nominated for a Nobel Prize. I don't have some stupid blonde bimbo for a girlfriend.

Jimmy Neutron is everything that I hate. That sickening hairdo. The way he always has to play the hero. He's such an ass. He thinks that because he gets better grades that he's better than me. I hate him. God, how I'd love to blow his freaking head off.

I'm sick of him and I'm sick of this god damn world. Nobody ever appreciates me. Nobody ever congratulates me on my grades. Nobody ever gives a damn. It's Jimmy this and Jimmy that. He's a pathetic little worm. And today I'll squish him like the puny bug he is.

No, no. He doesn't deserve death's warm embrace. To feel pain for a moment and then to escape. Death is too good for him. Torture, now that's an idea. Yes, torture. And what is the best way to hurt a person, the best way to make them writhe in pain and beg for mercy? Yes, that's right. Get the ones they love.

But I could make it bigger. Why should just he pay? The world. Yes, all the stupid people on this planet that never cared about me. I'll make them all pay. And Jimmy will sit there, crying, knowing that he might have been able to save them, but he didn't.

No longer am I a child. I am eighteen now, an adult. Time to take real action. I'll go over to his little house and torture him. I'll kill the ones he loves. I'll injure him and leave him there. Then I'll, I'll, I've got it! His stupid little laboratory. The things, the inventions, the _weapons_ that he must have in there.

I'll pluck one of his stupid little hairs off of his huge head and sneak into his lab. How easy it would be to get control of the world's nuclear weapons from in there, with the technology that he has. I could make planes drop from the sky. I could cut off the world's power. I could do anything.

Yes, I'll destroy it all. And I'll tie up the little freak and make him watch. I'll make him watch the destruction I'll cause. And best of all, I'll be using _his_ inventions to destroy the earth with! It's brilliant.

Yes, that's good. It's so simple. And once I destroy everything, I'll take one of his stupid little rockets and survey the damage. I'll shoot the survivors for target practice. Or, oh that's good. I could threaten them. I could rule them. I could rule the world! To have ultimate power. Yes, that's what I'll do.

The world will pay for what they've done to me. And so will Jimmy Neutron. They will never forget me. They will never forget John Duncans.


	3. Preparations

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

John sat on his floor with his eyes closed. His eyes shot open as he heard some noise from downstairs. _Great, dad's making noise again. How am I supposed to train myself if I can't get some peace and quiet?_

He stood up and threw some punches and kicks into the air. He went over to his closet and opened it up. He took out his dumbbells and began lifting them. He sighed, even the heaviest of his weights didn't prove a challenge._ Well, I guess I've done just about all I can do._ He picked a backpack out of his closet. He threw it on his bed as he walked to his door. He stuck his head outside his room and checked the hallway. Once he was sure that his father was nowhere in sight he took a key out from under his pillow. 

He went back inside his closet and opened a very large, locked box. Inside were nearly a dozen neatly stacked guns, along with several dozen magazines of ammunition. He loaded all of his guns and threw most of them into his backpack. He put two of them in his pockets. He threw the rest of the ammo into his backpack as well.

Once he emptied out his gun box he walked over to his bureau. He slid a box out from underneath it. He smiled as he opened it and examined its contents. He put two grenades into a side pocket of his backpack, making sure that the pin was still tightly in place. He tucked his cell phone into his back pocket. He took a look at the array of switchblades in his box, but he shook his head and slid it back under his bureau.

He opened the top drawer of his dresser and parted his pairs of socks. Buried underneath them was a rusty, bent switchblade. John picked it up and fingered it for a moment. He pushed the button on it and the blade flew out. He spun around and slashed the knife. He tightened his grip as he thought about the last time he had used this particular knife. It had been two years ago. It was the only fight that he had ever lost. He shook himself out of it and slipped the blade in his last remaining pocket.

He took a deep breath before opening the door to his room. "Well, here I go," he said to himself as he walked down the stairs.

"Where are you going, son?" Mr. Duncans asked his son as he washed the dishes.

John paused for a moment. He had forgotten about his father. "I'm just heading out," he told him as he continued heading towards the door.

"Hang on a sec, John. I could use your help here," his dad calmly told him.

"I really have to go now," John angrily muttered.

"John, stop!" his father yelled as he ran after his son.

John spun around and pulled a gun out of his pocket. His father froze. "I'm going out, ok?" John nastily asked. Mr. Duncans slowly nodded his head. "Good. Don't wait up," John told him as he walked out the door.

John's dad collapsed onto a chair. "God, where did I go wrong?'


	4. The Future

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

The future Jimmy and the future Cindy were sitting behind a pile of rubble. "How long has it been?" Cindy asked.

Jimmy just shook his head. "What does it matter? Six, maybe seven years?"

They both sat in silence. "Do you still believe that your plan will work? Can our younger selves really change the future?" she skeptically questioned.

"Don't say it like that. We did it plenty of times when we were kids. He's had years to train. And he has you. It'll work. It just has to," Jimmy told her.

Jimmy scooched closer to Cindy and grabbed her hand. She squeezed it. They looked at each other and smiled. "Remember when you beat me up because I kissed you in Carl's dream?" Jimmy asked, laughing a little at the memory.

Cindy smiled as she thought back to that day. "Yeah, we were so stupid then. All that time we wasted arguing."

"Just think, Cindy. Imagine if we, _they_, do change the past. Imagine the life we could have. We could have children, Cindy. We could be married. We could grow old together and not have to worry about the ruler tracking us down and killing us," Jimmy said excitedly.

"Or we could not be in love at all," Cindy sadly told him.

"Stop being so pessimistic. Nothing could keep me from loving you," he told her.

They lay there together for a few more minutes. "Jimmy, why is it that we don't remember the day that changed the world? Why don't we remember what started it all?" Cindy asked him.

Jimmy leaned back and thought about it for a moment. "Well, it could be any number of things. But I'd have to guess that the event was so horrible that our minds blocked it out. It's probably a repressed memory."

"Still, I wish we could remember what happened that day. We don't even know the name of the guy who's trying to kill us. The guy that destroyed the world."

"Well, it doesn't matter. With any luck this entire world will be gone soon. I just know that they'll pull through." Jimmy paused for a moment as he thought of something. "Our past selves, they must be about eighteen now, right?"

Cindy took a moment to think. "Yeah, I guess. Why?"

"Well, that was about the time the change happened. I'm going to go check on our past selves," he said as he walked over to his makeshift lab.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? We don't have much power," Cindy reminded him as he turned on some monitors.

"I'll only check for a minute," he told her as he focused in on their younger selves. After a few seconds Jimmy went to turn the monitors off, but Cindy grabbed his hand.

"Wait. Just a few minutes more," she told him as she watched her younger self sitting on her bed and brushing her hair. "God, look how pretty I was." She glanced down at her scraped, dirt-covered body.

"Hey, you're the prettiest girl I know," Jimmy said as he kissed her.

"You haven't seen any other people in twenty years," Cindy reminded him.

Jimmy didn't say anything for a few seconds. "Still," he quietly told her. They both shut up as they got lost in the images of their past.


	5. Memories

**Author's Note: I do not know when Jimmy's birthday is, but to keep the story moving, let's say it's sometime in August.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.

"Come on Jimbo, blow out the candles," Mr. Neutron urged his son.

"Alright, just calm down, dad," Jimmy said as he thought about his wish for a moment. _I wish that the five of us will always stay together_; he thought as he took a deep breath and blew out the candles. Everybody cheered.

Suddenly Jimmy stood up on his chair. "Attention everyone. ATTENTION!" he shouted. Everyone shut their mouths. "Thank you. Today I turn eighteen. Can you believe it? I'm eighteen! I'm an adult!" he happily shouted.

Everyone started clapping, but Jimmy urged them to keep quiet. "I'd just like to thank you all for being here. This is the best gift that I could ask for, my family and friends to be with me as I celebrate this huge occasion. I look around this room and see so much love," he said as he took a look around the room. His parents hugging, Sheen and Libby holding hands, Cindy staring at him and smiling, and Carl, um, eating cake.

"Anyway, thanks again for sharing this great day with me. I love you all so much," he finished. Everyone clapped.

"Well, we're going to leave you _adults_ alone. Come on Hugh, let's go out for dinner tonight," Mrs. Neutron said as she grabbed her husband's hand and led him out the door.

Carl, Sheen, Libby, Cindy, and Jimmy sat down in their living room in silence for a moment. Jimmy broke the tension. "God, can you believe all of the memories that we've shared here? All the adventures that have started in this house, this living room?" he asked while reminiscing.

The group nodded their heads. "Nine years, Jimmy. Nine years you've lived here. Nine years of laughter and tears and sorrow and joy. This is the living room where we held that party in fifth grade. This is the living room where you asked Cindy to be your girlfriend. This is the living room where you found out you might be moving in fifth grade. This is the living room where it all happened, Jimmy. This is the place where the five of us met every day to talk and cry and laugh and share. This is where, where, _we_ were born," Sheen solemnly said, trying to hold back tears.

Everyone stared at him. Never had Sheen been so serious. "It's alright, Sheen," Libby said as she hugged her boyfriend.

"No, no! It's not alright! For eight years the five of us have been the best of friends. For eight years we've always had each other. Never did we have to worry that we'd be alone in the world. We always had each other. _Always_. No matter how bad things got, we could always turn to one another for help. And now things are changing," he sadly told them.

Cindy was startled to see a tear fall from her cheek. She hadn't cried in years. "Sheen, nothing can ever change the fact that we'll always be friends. Nothing in the world could ever change that. You can't just forget the eight years that we spent together. Nobody could. We'll always be friends."

"Sheen's right," Carl said. Everyone looked at him. "We can't deny it anymore! He's right! I'm the dumb one and even I can see it! Jimmy and Cindy are going to Harvard, Sheen and Libby are going off to some school in Montana, and I'm staying here! There's thousands of miles between us! When will we ever see each other? Holidays? I can't see you guys for just two weeks a year! You're all going off to bigger and better things. You'll get married and have kids. We'll never see each other! All we'll be to each other is some distant memory, an E-mail address in the back of a notebook, some picture in a yearbook. It's not the same."

Everyone sat in complete silence. For the first time, they allowed the truth of the situation to get in. They realized that things would change. They had to. They were growing up.

"I'll never forget you guys," Jimmy told them, barely whispering. Everyone turned their heads towards him. "I know that we may not see each other every day. But there is no way that I could ever forget you. No way that I could ever forget the adventures we've shared, the times we've cried on each other's shoulders, the days we just hung out. You were too big a part of my life for me to forget. God, I love you guys. I love all of you," he said as he threw his glass behind his shoulder into a wall. He buried his head in his hands and started to cry.

"I'll never forget!" Cindy shouted as she also threw her glass and hugged Jimmy.

"I'll never forget!" Carl shouted as he tossed his glass and embraced his two crying friends.

"I'll never forget!" Libby shouted as she threw her glass as hard as she could at the wall and joined in the hug.

"I will never forget," Sheen quietly said as he lightly tossed his glass. He was sobbing uncontrollably as he joined in the hug.

The five friends lay there, wrapping their arms around each other. For eight years they had been a big part of each other's lives. No, they had been each other's lives. And now they would be moving. They were growing up. As the minutes flew by they continued to sit there, afraid to break the hug.

"You know, we do have to clean up those glasses," Sheen said as he sadly laughed through the tears. Everybody slowly moved away. Cindy, Sheen, Libby, and Sheen started to pick up the glass. Carl strolled over to the window.

"Hey guys, did you invite anyone else to this party?" Carl asked.

"No, why?" Jimmy questioned as he threw the shards of glass into a trashcan.

"Well, John's walking over here. He looks kind of pissed," Carl told them.

"John? John Duncans is coming here?" Jimmy nervously asked as he and Cindy froze.

"Yeah," Carl told them.

Cindy and Jimmy stared at each other for a moment. "Uh, we'll be right back. Stay here," Cindy told them as she and Jimmy ran upstairs to his room.

Jimmy slid into his room and hit several spots on his wall. A rack of weapons came through a hidden hole in the wall. Jimmy put a knife and in his pocket. He grabbed a metal tube from the rack and pressed a button on it. It expanded into a six foot long bo. He pressed the button again and it retracted back into the small tube.

Cindy put a knife in her pocket. In her other side pocket she put several shurikens. She grabbed nunchaku from the rack and held it in her hands.

"Ready?" Jimmy asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah," she said as they spun around. They were shocked to see Libby standing there. She also held a look of shock on her face.

"Um, what the hell is all of this?" she incredulously asked as she stared at the rack of weapons on Jimmy's wall.

"No time to explain. Just take this," Cindy said as she was grabbed a switchblade off of the rack. She was about to toss it to Libby when Jimmy grabbed her arm.

"He said to only trust you," Jimmy whispered as he took the switchblade from Cindy and put it in his back pocket. "I can't explain this right now. Just go hide," he instructed Libby. She still stood in the doorframe, frozen. "NOW!" he yelled. She nodded and ran downstairs.

"Let's do it," Cindy said as she ran downstairs.

Jimmy paused a moment before doing the same. _This is it. It all comes down to this._


	6. The Fight Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

John was slowly making his way to Jimmy's house. He could see Wheezer's head in the window. His eyes were two balls of fire. He reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his guns. He hid it behind his back as he rang the Neutron's doorbell.

"Don't let him in!" Jimmy shouted as he and Cindy ran down the stairs. But it was too late, Carl was letting him in.

"Everybody hide!" Cindy shouted as she pulled out two shurikens. She took a quick look at the light attached to the ceiling.

John was about to shoot Carl when something blinded him. It was the light reflected off of the shurikens. "Ah, damn it!" he yelled as he covered his eyes with his empty hand.

Sheen, Carl, and Libby saw the gun in John's hand and ran into another room. Jimmy and Cindy reached the bottom of the stairs. As Carl exited the living room John had gotten his sight back. He fired two rounds at Carl.

"Ah!" Carl shouted before falling to the ground in a pool of blood.

Jimmy and Cindy stopped racing towards John and looked at their fallen friend. "Carl!" Jimmy screamed as he started to run towards his friend.

"Move and you're all dead," John said as he pulled the other gun from his pocket. He aimed the two weapons at Jimmy and Cindy.

Meanwhile, the future Jimmy and Cindy were staring at the monitors. Cindy looked away as Carl got shot. Jimmy just stared at the monitor. He clenched his fists and shouted as the memory of that day came flooding back.

_John came into Jimmy's house wielding a gun. Jimmy was his puny self, nowhere near as muscular as his past self was now._

_"Freeze!" John shouted. Carl, Sheen, Libby, Cindy, and Jimmy turned away from the TV and looked at him._

_"Who are you?" Jimmy asked._

_John just laughed. "Unbelievable, Neutron. I've been in all of your classes for five years and you don't even know me."_

_Jimmy thought for a moment. "Wait, oh yeah! John something," he told him. Jimmy and the gang looked at John and noticed the gun in his hand. "Um, whatcha you doing with that?"_

_John just sneered. "You think you're so hot, Jimmy. Just because you got the best grades and was Valedictorian that you're so damn special. Well you're not!" he shouted before opening fire._

_Jimmy pushed Cindy to the ground and covered her head. He closed his eyes as he heard his three other friends get shot. Then there was a long pause. Jimmy and Cindy slowly got up._

_John **tsk**ed and shot them in each of their legs. He then walked over and tied them up._

_"What are you going to do to us?" Jimmy asked. He couldn't keep the fear out of his voice._

_John plucked a hair from Jimmy's head and went out the front door._

"Jimmy! JIMMY!" Cindy shouted into his ear. He shook himself out of his trance. 

Jimmy stared at the monitors. The scene was different than the one that had just played in his head. His past self had already changed the future. He realized that there was hope.

"Come on kid, do this," he whispered as he started to cry.

**Author's Note: Contrary to what most people think, shurikens (or throwing stars) were not used to kill enemies. They were often used to distract them, such as by reflecting light. So Cindy used them properly.**


	7. It Ends Here

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

John and Jimmy stared at each other. Libby and Sheen were hiding in the kitchen. "Why him, John? Why Carl?' Jimmy asked, sadness being replaced by anger.

Everyone paused for a moment as a heavy rain started to pour from the sky. "You will pay for everything that you've done to me, Jimmy Neutron. And so will your friends," he told him. John pointed one of his guns at Libby. He fired, and then let loose another few rounds at Sheen.

Jimmy and Cindy stood there frozen. This is not how they had expected it to end. Here they were, twenty feet from John. Their enemy had two guns. He would shoot them dead before they got halfway to him. There was nothing that they could do. They stood there, defeated.

"Any last words, Neutron?" John said as thunder rumbled outside.

Jimmy thought for a moment, praying for a brain blast. "It doesn't have to end like this, John. You can change your destiny," Jimmy said, stalling for time. He watched the window, praying each time he saw a strike of lighting.

"Good-bye, Jam-," John started to say.

"Doesn't Cindy get to say some last words?" Jimmy quickly shouted.

"No!" an agitated John yelled. He aimed his guns at Jimmy and Cindy. Just before he fired, though, the lights went out. "Shit!" John yelled as he saturated the room with bullets. Jimmy and Cindy hit the floor and covered their heads.

In the meantime, the future Jimmy was staring at the monitors, watching his friends be gunned down. "No! It won't happen again!" he shouted as he turned off the monitors. He measured his lab's power. "Damn it to hell!" he shouted as he realized that he didn't have nearly enough energy to do anything.

"Uh, Jimmy," Cindy told him.

"Not now, I'm thinking," he told her as he paced around and rubbed his head.

"JIMMY! Look!" she shouted.

Jimmy spun around and saw several robots flying towards the two of them. He was scared stiff, but he couldn't help but stare in awe. It had been over twenty years since he had seen any sign of civilization.

"Let's get out of here!" Cindy shouted as she began to run away. Jimmy grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop as she ran by.

"No," he solemnly told her. "For thirty years I've been running. I've run from danger, I've run from my past, I've even run from my responsibilities. I ruined my past self's life. It's time I step up and fight."

Cindy stared at the approaching robots. "Jimmy, those are the most advance fighting systems that I've ever," she started to explain to him.

Jimmy covered her mouth. "Either shut up and fight or run. It ends here," he quietly told her. He bent down and picked up a metal pipe that was laying in the rubble.

"IT ENDS HERE!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as he ran towards the enemy.


	8. A Desperate Attempt

**Author's Note: I'm trying something new this chapter. Anything in regular style printing is the present day Jimmy, Cindy, and John. Bold printing is the future Jimmy and Cindy. **This would be eighteen year-old Jimmy and Cindy**. And this is the future Jimmy and Cindy. **Present**. Future. Got it? Ok, now on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

Jimmy and Cindy crawled around in the dark. John continued to fire at anything that he thought might be moving. The only light that they had was the occasional lightning. 

"Damn it! You can't hide forever, Neutron!" he angrily yelled.

Jimmy and Cindy slowly crawled their way to the front door. They quietly opened it and ran out outside. But as like would have it, the lights came on at that moment. John saw them as they ran out the door.

"Gotcha!" he shouted as he let loose a torrent of bullets.

Jimmy and Cindy were out of the house when John yelled. Jimmy dove to the left, and Cindy jumped to the right. They heard the bullets whizzing by them. They crawled backwards until they were pressed against the house. Jimmy grabbed his bo and pressed a button on it. It extended straight up. Jimmy stood up tightened his grip on it.

"Get ready to die, you two," John muttered as he slowly stepped outside. He swiveled his gun to the right. Suddenly he felt something hard slam into his face. Jimmy had slammed his bo right into John's head. "Damn it!" John angrily yelled as he fell down into the mud. He dropped his gun, but not before pulling the trigger.

"Cindy!" Jimmy yelled as he heard the gun fire. He ran over to see Cindy's lifeless body, a bullet hole in her head.

**"Duck!" Cindy shouted as she saw a laser beam flying at Jimmy's head. He bent backwards, narrowly missing it.**

**"God, my back! I'm too old for this," he mumbled as he rolled to his left, avoiding some bullets.**

**Cindy jumped up and spun around, kicking a large hole in one robot's control panel. The robot fell limp onto the ground. She bent down and picked up its laser gun. _This could work_.**

**Jimmy turned around and smashed his pipe into a robot's head. He ducked as another robot fired its laser. The laser hit and destroyed the robot that Jimmy had just hit. _That could work._**

**Cindy fired the laser gun at an approaching robot. There were only two left now. The robot used a shield to absorb the blast while spitting out several grenades. Jimmy saw this and jumped into Cindy, pushing her out of the way. The robot Jimmy had been fighting followed him, walking into the path of the grenades.**

**Jimmy and Cindy smiled at each other. "Three down," Jimmy said.**

**"And one to go," Cindy finished. "Distract him, I'll blow it up."**

**Jimmy ran away and jumped behind a pile of rubble. Cindy ran in the opposite direction. The robot followed her. Just as it was about to terminate Cindy Jimmy threw some rocks at it. "Hey, robot! Over here!" The robot spun around towards Jimmy. Cindy took this opportunity to fire several laser beams into its chest. The robot fell onto the ground.**

**Jimmy smiled at his victory. Suddenly, he thought of something. _That's it! _He ran to his makeshift lab and tossed some wires to Cindy. "Cindy, plug these wires into the robot's control panel," he instructed her. He didn't hear a response. "Cindy?" he asked as he turned around. She was gone.**

**_What the hell?_ He flicked on one of his monitors to the past. He saw Jimmy cradling Cindy's lifeless body while John lay on the ground, reaching for his gun. _Oh god, this is bad._**

**John ran over to the robots and began attaching them to his lab's wires. He ran back to his lab and turned the monitor off. He flicked a switch and drained the robot's energy. He watched in amazement as the power readings flew off the scale.**

**_Hang on kid, just a few more seconds_, he thought as he desperately started turning some knobs.**

As Jimmy was cradling Cindy he remembered the situation at hand. "John!" he shouted as he tackled his enemy back to the ground. The gun slid farther away from them. 

Jimmy pushed his bo down on John's neck in an attempt to choke him, but John kicked him off. John stood up and ran towards the gun, but Jimmy reacted quickly and used the bo to sweep John's feet out from under him. "Damn you to hell and back, Neutron!" John spat as he crawled towards the gun.

Jimmy got back to his feet and ran towards the pistol. "Yes!" he shouted as he grabbed it and spun around. He aimed it at John, but he was gone. _Shit._ He tried to turn back around, but John had already it him over the head.

Jimmy fell to the ground in pain. He dropped the gun, which John promptly picked up. Jimmy tried to stand up again, but John was standing a few feet away and aiming the gun at him. "Game over, Neutron," John seethed as he pulled the trigger. A bright flash of light overcame Jimmy.


	9. Back to the Beginning

**Author's Note: Same as last chapter.** Present**. Future.** Present**. Future. Ok? Now, on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Alright, no time to go back myself. But I have enough power to do it without going back._ Jimmy was desperately inputting commands onto the computer with his keyboard. "Done!" he shouted as he looked up at the monitor. **

**"Game over, Neutron," he heard John say. As he pulled the trigger the future Jimmy hit the Enter button on his computer.**

"Game over, Neutron," was the last thing Jimmy heard before a bright light overcame him.

"NOOOO!" Jimmy shouted as he sprang up in his bed.

Suddenly Cindy turned to see him. "Oh my god, you're awake!" she shouted, nearly in hysterics from joy. She ran out into the hallway. "He's awake! HE'S AWAKE!" he shouted down the hallway.

Suddenly Jimmy's parents, Sheen, Carl, Libby, several nurses, and a doctor ran into his room. "Oh my god! It's a miracle!" Mrs. Neutron yelled as she gave her son a huge hug.

Jimmy swiveled his head and took a look around. He wasn't in his room. Far from it, he looked like he was in a hospital. He got a huge headache as he tried to hear what everyone was saying while the doctor looked him over.

"EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP!" Jimmy shouted. Everyone stood back and became quiet, even the doctor and nurses. "Now will someone, _calmly,_ tell me what the heck is going on?"

Cindy looked at everyone, who nodded their heads at her. She took a step forward. "You don't remember?" she sadly asked.

Jimmy took a deep breath and tried to remain calm. "No. Please, just tell me what's going on."

"Well, your name is Jimmy Neutron. I'm one of your friends, Cindy Vor-," she started to say, but Jimmy cut her off.

"I know that! That's my mom, Judy Neutron. An that's my dad, Hugh Neutron. And that's Carl and Sheen and Libby," he tiredly said as he pointed to everyone. "I mean, why am I in the hospital?"

Cindy gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, that's all. It was about a month ago. I was walking outside. You ran out of your house screaming bloody murder. You pushed me out of the way of a truck. Unfortunately, the truck hit you. You've been in a coma for the past month," she quietly explained to him.

"What? No! I saved you from a truck and then I ran off to the Candy Bar. I stopped a robbery! Then I ran home!" he told them. Everyone gave him a puzzled look. "Ok, just please tell me this. How old am I?"

Mrs. Neutron stepped forward. "Honey, you're eleven. Don't you remember that?" she said, trying not to cry.

"So this would be about the middle of July?" he asked.

"Yes, July 24th," the doctor told him. "Everyone, I think you should leave us alone for a moment. I better run some tests on him." The doctor started to usher everyone out of the room.

"Wait!" Jimmy yelled. The doctor turned around and looked at him. "Can I just have a few minutes alone? Just to sort things out in my head," he desperately asked. "Please?"

The doctor sighed, but nodded his head. "Alright, I'll be back in five minutes," he told him as he and everyone else exited the room.

Jimmy collapsed onto his bed and ran his hands through his hair. "So, so it was all some sort of dream? The only thing that was real was the truck?" he quietly asked himself. He took off the sheets and stared at himself. _I'm...me. No muscles, just me._ He looked like he did before he had started his training.

He hopped off the bed and began walking around. He had never been so confused in his life. He grabbed a potted plant. _I want a vision. I want a vision._ Nothing happened.

He strolled over to the window and looked outside. "I, I don't get it. It was all so real. Seven years went by! It couldn't have been a dream!" he angrily shouted.

Jimmy walked back over to his bed and grabbed the covers. He paused for a moment, his mouth slightly open. He let go of the covers and pulled his hand closer to his face. For there, on his palm, was the burn.


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron or any related characters.**

There are many logical explanations for what I went through. Perhaps I had a slight burst of energy when in the coma. Maybe I put my hand on a radiator and burned it. Or maybe someone at the hospital accidentally scalded my palm. Or maybe it was all real.

I don't even know who I am anymore. For seven years I was a different person. I lived in another life. I went to bed each night and school each day. I felt pain and heartbreak and sorrow. That doesn't sound like a dream.

But to everyone else, to all of the other people on this planet, I was just asleep. I was a motionless lump for a month. I saved someone's life, fell into a coma, and had an insane dream.

So which story do I believe? The second one, the idea that it was all just a dream, that is the logical choice. It is the one that follows the rules of science. The first explanation, the idea that it all really happened, it's impossible. It breaks every law of physics.

But if I've learned anything from this whole ordeal, it's that some things can't be explained. Some things don't follow nature's rules. Some things are just, set. Some things are your destiny.

I don't know my place in this world yet. I don't know if I will save lives or if I will take them. I don't know if I'll ever get together with Cindy or meet a man named John Duncans. I don't know what my destiny is. At least not yet. I'll never know what really happened. Or what will happen. All I know is that I'm Jimmy Neutron. And for now, that's enough.

**Author's Note: And there you go. Book five, the final book, is complete. I'll leave it up to you to decide what really happened. **

Now I'd like to give some credit where credit is due. First off, a big thank you to _ignite444_. She reviewed every one of my stories in this series, often more than once. She let me know that my work was appreciated and to continue. So thanks.

Second, I'd like to thank another one of my friends, kingdom219. Kingdom also gave me several great reviews, so thank you for that.

Well, that about sums it up. School starts soon, so I don't know if I'll be writing as often. Please review and tell me what you thought about these stories. Thanks again for reading, and I hope you liked it.


End file.
